Viaje al Futuro
by PaulaB
Summary: OTRA DE GIRATIEMPOS! NO ME ODIEN! Y ahora sí... la pregunta del millón con esta story...: *-*¿Qué pasaría si los merodeadores viajaran al futuro? ¿Cambiará acaso el pasado?*-* DON T HATE ME, PLEASE! I M JUST A HUMAN PERSON...
1. Chapter 1

N/A: todos los derechos reservados a J.K Rowling y a la Warner BROS.

**Viaje al Futuro – **_por PaulaB_

-¿Qué pasaría si los merodeadores viajaran al futuro? ¿Cambiará acaso el pasado?-

**Capítulo Uno: "Un giratiempos especial"**

James Potter estaba con sus amigos, los merodeadores: Sirius Black y Remus Lupin y con su reciente novia, Lily Evans, en la biblioteca tratando, al igual que el resto, de terminar los deberes escolares. Era un viernes a la noche, y los chicos querían quitarse todo el trabajo de encima para tener libre el fin de semana.

-Sigo sin entender este texto, no importa cuántas veces lo vuelva a leer, sencillamente nunca lo entenderé-dijo Lily, abatida. Esa era la primera vez en sus siete años en el colegio que no entendía algo, y le resultaba deprimente.

-Si la bruja más inteligente de Hogwarts no puede, entonces el resto de nosotros no tiene oportunidad, Evans…-comentó Black.

-Sí, qué deprimente….-dijo Remus, mientras miraba con interés un libro en particular. Lo sacó del estante, y para su sorpresa, de su interior cayó un colgante de oro con un pequeño reloj de arena. Era un giratiempos.

-Miren esto, chicos… ¡encontré un giratiempos…!-exclamó emocionado, no tan alto para que no lo oyera Madam Pince, la bibliotecaria.

Los tres muchachos se acercaron a Lupin y comenzaron a examinar el giratiempos con gran asombro.

-¡Genial!-dijo Lily-… nunca había visto uno…se supone que con ellos puedas viajar en el tiempo…

Los ojos de los merodeadores brillaron, como siempre que les ocurría una travesura. Lily, intuyendo eso, les advirtió:

-Sé lo que planean y sé que les parece divertido, como otras muchas de sus estupideces, pero puede ser peligroso…

-¡Oh, vamos Evans…! No seas así, ¿no te da ni pizca de curiosidad?-inquirió Sirius.

-Bueno, sí… ¡pero no es correcto!-exclamó la pelirroja

-Vamos, Evans… piensa en la experiencia de viajar en el tiempo…-le dijo James.

Al tiempo, Lily pareció convencida.

-Bueno, supongo que no tiene nada de malo viajar al pasado, ¿no…?

-¡Por supuesto que no…! Vamos, Evans… sólo dinos cómo funciona, si es que sabes…-pidió James, haciendo pucherito.

-¡Oh, está bien! Como somos muchos, deberíamos tocar la cadena y uno de nosotros debería colgársela y dar vuelta al reloj de arena la cantidad necesaria de horas que se quiera viajar…-recitó nerviosa-claro, suponiendo es un giratiempos en horas y no en otra cosa… pero bueno…

-Bueno, no les demos más vuelta al asunto- dijo Sirius, emocionadísimo- ¿Qué opinas, Cornamenta?

-Que tienes toda la razón, Canutito…

Lily no podía creer que finalmente estaba sucumbiendo a una travesura de merodeadores. En realidad, ella no estaba allí por diversión, estaba cumpliendo un castigo, el primero en sus siete años de colegio, y su castigo no era otro que… ¡soportar a los merodeadores!

-Dame, Remus, yo me pondré el colgante…-decidió, con miedo.

-No tengas miedo, nena, no pasará nada malo…-la tranquilizó James.

James, Sirius y Remus la vivaron cuando la pelirroja se puso el colgante. Lily se sonrojó.

-Bueno, listo… a ver, toquen el colgante…-los chicos le obedecieron de inmediato-… ¿cuántas vueltas le doy?

Los chicos se quedaron meditando aquello, hasta que Sirius propuso:

-Yo diría que lo dejes girar bastante, así retrocedemos mucho en el tiempo, así será más interesante, ¿no…?-después de pensarlo, los demás asintieron, y antes de que alguien los descubriese, Lily le había dado un manotazo al diminuto reloj de arena, haciendo que gire muy rápido. De inmediato, los chicos sintieron como si los despegaran del piso y como si fueran absorbidos por una aspiradora, veían todo muy borroso. Cuando el reloj dejó de girar, los chicos cayeron de bruces en el piso. Habían quedado muy débiles y les costó pararse.

-Bueno…-comenzó a decir Remus, mientras miraba a su alrededor-… por lo que veo, creo que seguimos estando en la biblioteca de Hogwarts…

-Sí…-afirmó Canuto-… pero en otra era… ¡lo logramos, chicos…!

-Sí… pero… un momento… no sabemos cuanto retrocedimos…-anunció Lily, asustada.

Los chicos cambiaron sus expresiones de júbilo por una de desconcierto.

-¿Y ahora qué hacemos…?-preguntó Lily

-Pues, deberíamos averiguar en qué tiempo estamos-sugirió James.

-Sí, buena idea. Busquemos a alguien… Mira, ahí está una chica…

-¡Eh, tú…!-gritó Sirius. La chica se volteó a ver quién la había llamado. Tenía el pelo castaño bastante enmarañado, tez blanca y ojos marrones. Al verlos, soltó un gritito de horror y se quedó paralizada. Era Hermione Granger.

-Disculpa a este idiota…-dijo Lily, acercándose a Hermione, quien todavía no salía de su asombro- Soy Lily Evans… y éstos son…

-Sé quienes son-la interrumpió Hermione- ustedes no deberían estar aquí…

-Sí, tienes razón…- dijo James. A Hermione se le heló la sangre al escuchar al padre de su mejor amigo hablar.

-¿Qué hacen aquí? ¿Cómo…?-pero se calló al ver el colgante que Lily llevaba puesto. Abrió los ojos con incredulidad.- ¡Por Merlín, viajaron en el tiempo…!

-Sí… sólo queríamos ver nuestro pasado…-aclaró Lupin.

Hermione los miró atónita.

-¿Te pasa algo que nos miras así?-dijo de repente Lily.

-Ustedes no viajaron al pasado, viajaron 20 años al futuro…-explicó la chica con un nudo en la garganta.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí.

-¿¡Qué!?-exclamaron al unísono.

-Pues eso… espérenme, ya vuelvo… Dios mío, esto es increíble…

Dio medio vuelta y se desapareció.

-Esa chica es muy extraña, ¿no?-inquirió James.

-Sí, Prongs… pero ¿viste como nos miraba? Como si fuésemos fantasmas…

-Veinte años al futuro…-susurró Lily-… eso es… bueno, no sé lo que es…

-Veinte años es mucho…-comentó Lupin-… me pregunto a dónde habrá ido la chica…

-No lo sé, pero dijo que la esperáramos, ¿no? Pues eso haremos-afirmó Lily, autoritaria.

N/A: sé que deben estar re podridos de historias de Giratiempos, pero es que es tan... inevitable... igual, espero que les guste. Saludos! PaulaB


	2. Conociendo el Futuro

/

Aá les traigo otro capi, espero que les guste!!

/PaulaB/

**Capítulo dos: "Conociendo el futuro"**

En la biblioteca, en tiempo presente, el mismo viernes a la noche, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban investigando para Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras. Cuando de repente, oyeron un estrépito en otro extremo de la biblioteca.

-Voy a averiguar que pasó, chicos. Ya vengo-dijo Hermione.

-De acuerdo-contestó Ron-pero no te tardes…

Mientras Hermione se daba la vuelta hacia el otro extremo del lugar, Harry se quedó enfrascado en un libro aburridísimo.

-No sé cómo hace Hermione para encontrar esto interesante…-comentó Harry con un dejo de incredulidad que su amigo compartió.

-¿Sí, verdad…? Mejor espera a que regresa así mejor te lo explica y ya está…-le sugirió Ron, y Harry aceptó el consejo, ya que ni tenía ni la más mínima intención de volver a leer aquel texto.

-Sí, tienes razón…

Al rato, los muchachos ya habían empezado a bostezar, cuando vieron que su amiga volvía.

-¡Harry, Ron… no lo creerán!-exclamó en voz alta. Los chicos se incorporaron rápidamente, asustados. Hermione tenía un aspecto indescriptible en el rostro, como si estuviera conmocionada.

-¡Hermione…! Te tardaste, ¿qué pasa?... ¿Por qué estás así…?

Hermione empezó a sollozar y los chicos se empezaron a preocupar.

-Siéntate-le ordenó Harry- ¿Por qué lloras? ¿Qué pasó allí?

Finalmente, la chica pudo reponerse y contestó:

-El ruido… el ruido que escuchamos fue por un grupo de chicos del pasado que viajaron al futuro por accidente ¡¡en un giratiempos….!!-dijo sollozando.

Los chicos no entendían cuál era el problema.

-Bueno, pues… entonces deberíamos ayudarlos a regresar al pasado, ¿no?

-Sí, Harry… ese… ese no es el problema…-explicó la castaña-… el problema es que son tus padres, Sirius y Remus…

-¡¡Qué??-gritaron los chicos. Harry se quedó mudo del asombro, y Ron, expectante.

De repente hubo un silencio sepulcral.

-¡Dios mío… no lo puedo creer! Y… ¿hablaste con ellos…?-dijo Harry, emocionado por la noticia.

-Sí… pero por Merlín Harry, sabes lo que esto significa…

-Entonces ¿qué vamos a hacer…?

Hermione había dejado de sollozar y se había calmado.

-Pues vamos a llevarlos con Dumbledore, él sabrá que hacer…-dijo.

-¿Y qué hacemos con nuestros nombres…? Sabrán de Harry…

-Lo sé, Ron, pero no queda alternativa, no podemos cambiar nuestra identidad, ellos lo tendrán que hacer…

-Sí, es cierto-afirmó Harry, que parecía haber recuperado el habla- Tendré que enfrentarme a las emociones cuando me presente, ¿no?

-Sí-asintieron sus dos amigos, con un poco de temor.

-Bueno, vamos al encuentro… ¿están listos?

Harry y Ron se miraron, entre emocionados y asustados.

-Sí, vamos…

--

-Se está tardando mucho la chica, ¿no crees?-preguntó Lunático.

-Sí, pero igual vamos a seguir esperando-dijo Lily.

-Mira Evans-dijo Sirius- allá viene…

-Sí, pero parece que con compañía…-comentó James.

En efecto, Harry, Ron y Hermione estaban a escasos metros de los otros. A Harry le temblaron las rodillas al ver a sus padres y a su padrino vivos. Mirar a James era como mirarse en un espejo, y resultaba muy extraño. A James le pasó lo mismo en cuanto vio a Harry.

-Ese chico es idéntico a ti, Cornamenta…-dijeron los merodeadores.

-Sí… qué extraño-comentó Lily.

-Regresé. Ellos son mis amigos. Yo soy Hermione Granger.

-Hasta que te presentas-le dijo Sirius, y luego se dirigió hacia los muchachos.

-Yo soy…

-Ya los conocemos-interrumpió Harry, dándole una significativa mirada a sus dos amigos. Ése era el momento de develar su identidad. Era ahora o nunca. Con cierto nerviosismo ante el desconcierto de los merodeadores, dijo con voz firme: -Soy Harry, Harry Potter, y éste es Ron Weasley.

-¿¡Que te llamas cómo!?-dijeron los tres chicos, muy impresionados. Harry sonrió con nostalgia.

-Potter, pero eso no viene al caso.-dijo, bastante cohibido por la situación. No todos los días podía conocer a sus padres y sus amigos teniendo 17 años. Era increíble.

-Sí-dijo Ron, para ayudar a Harry- Hermione nos contó que viajaron a ésta época. Qué increíble…

-Sí… es emocionante-dijo un Sirius jovial. Harry miró a su padrino con cierta tristeza.

-Deberíamos ir con Dumbledore-sugirió la pelirroja.

-Sí, él sabrá qué hacer…-concluyó Hermione.

De modo que todos fueron hacia el despacho del director. Los merodeadores los acribillaban a preguntas sin cesar. A Harry le dio gracia que fueran tan insistentes.

-¿Acaso eres algún pariente mío que te apellidas "Potter"?- volvió a preguntarle el muchacho.

-Tal vez…-"Ojalá pudiera decirte que soy tu hijo" pensó Harry- ¡Ranas de chocolate…!-exclamó y la gárgola se movió.

Los merodeadores y Lily se sorprendieron: nadie sabía nunca las contraseñas del director a menos que fueran un par de alborotadores como ellos. Luego se subir las escaleras, los chicos pasaron al despacho del profesor Dumbledore.

-Veo que para ser veinte años al futuro esto no ha cambiado mucho…-comentó Sirius.

Harry sonrió. Allí estaba el director en su butaca tras el escritorio, comiendo unos caramelos muggles de limón. Al levantar la vista y notar el panorama, abrió los ojos con mucha sorpresa.

-¡Por Merlín, Harry…! ¿Qué pasado…? –el director se acercó y examinó a los viajantes, que se quedaron estupefactos del asombro. Pero lo que les llamó la atención a los merodeadores, fue el tuteo entre el director y Harry.

-Pues… según Hermione viajaron veinte años al futuro, señor…- explicó Harry, emocionado, sin parar de mirar a los Merodeadores. Todavía estaba como en shock.

-¿Es cierto eso, señorita Granger? –el profesor miró a Hermione, que parecía nerviosa.

-Sí, profesor. Y además la señorita Evans tiene un giratiempos muy peculiar, ¿no cree?

Los merodeadores y Lily se mostraron sorprendidos pese a que ya les habían dicho que los conocían.

-¿Podría darme su giratiempos, señorita Evans?-preguntó el anciano, con educación. Harry notó que le brillaban los ojos: estaba conmocionado de ver a sus antiguos alumnos vivos y jóvenes.

Lily, todavía embobada con la situación, tardó en responder.

-Ah… sí, claro profesor – y se quitó el diminuto reloj – tome.

Dumbledore lo examinó. Tras un largo rato de silencio en que el director sólo examinaba el giratiempos y pensaba, James Potter decidió romper el silencio:

-Disculpe, señor… pero, ¿qué tiene de peculiar este giratiempos? Es decir, es uno común y corriente, ¿no…?

Harry sonrió. Ver actuar a su padre le resultaba tan extraño que incluso se sentía intimidado, pues desde que llegaron, todos se miraban entre todos como tratando de entender, especialmente Harry y James. Dumbledore giró hacia Hermione.

-Señorita Granger, supongo que sabe la respuesta…-señaló el profesor. Hermione adquirió pronto en sus mejillas el color rojizo del pelo de Ron, como siempre que la elogiaban por se una sabelotodo. Harry y Ron rodaron los ojos, pero Lily Evans en cambio, creyó que por fin había encontrado a alguien parecida a ella.

-Sí, señor. Ehh… este giratiempos es único, es el único que fue elaborado para viajes al futuro, es raro que lo hayan encontrado pues se oculta en uno de los libros más antiguos sobre historia del Mundo Mágico. ¿Cómo lo encontraron…?

Los merodeadores se miraron entre sí, sorprendidos.

-Pues, lo encontré yo en un libro extraño que no recuerdo, en la biblioteca…-contestó Remus Lupin.

Dumbledore le devolvió el giratiempos a Lily.

-Gracias, señorita. ¿Y pueden decirme cómo fue el viaje, señores?

-Fue extraño –comentó Sirius Black. A Harry casi le da un ataque de escucharlo hablar – Evans se puso el giratiempos y nos sugirió que nosotros tres lo tocáramos, le dio varias vueltas al reloj y de repente fuimos como absorbidos por una especie de nube y después… aparecimos en el mismo lugar que desaparecimos… pero en esta época…

-¿Quiere decir que el viaje fue simultáneo? –Dumbledore parecía sorprendido.

-Sí –dijo Lily – Yo sólo quiero aclarar que yo les advertí que era peligroso y no quisieron escucharme y…

Pero fue interrumpida por los gruñidos de los chicos.

-Oh, vamos Evans, eres tan culpable como nosotros, nos hiciste caso y pues… acá estamos… -dijo el padre de Harry con ironía. El trío se miró divertido: era increíble ver interactuar a los padres de Harry siendo jóvenes.

-¡Potter…! Eres un aprovechado, yo sólo estaba con ustedes cumpliendo un castigo… ¡estuve en el momento y lugar equivocado…! Profesor, los culpables son ellos…

-¿Qué? ¡Oh, cállate Evans…!-exclamó el padrino de Harry –No te vengas a lavar las manos…

James y Sirius comenzaron a discutir entre ellos, hasta que Remus lo separó. El trío no se sorprendió: así habían imaginado al Lupin de joven.

-¡Basta! James: ya cállate, ya sabemos que Evans y tú nunca se pondrán de acuerdo, Sirius: sabes perfectamente que si te metes en una discusión Evans-Potter, sales perdiendo… y a los tres: ¡les recuerdo que estamos en el despacho del director…!

James, Lily y Sirius miraron hacia direcciones opuestas, haciéndose los ofendidos, incluso Dumbledore sonrió ante el espectáculo.

-Bueno, señores, por lo pronto, hasta que no resuelva esto ustedes se tendrán que quedar aquí y actuar como alumnos normales. El problema son los apellidos. –Los merodeadores y Lily asintieron –Así que se llamarán James Scooter, Sirius White… –Sirius hizo una mueca irónica- Remus Lennox y Lily Allens, ¿de acuerdo?

Los chicos asintieron.

-Y… señor –dijo Harry, y todos los ojos se posaron en él -¿qué historia se inventan de por qué están aquí?

-Buena pregunta, Harry…-los merodeadores y Lily fruncieron el ceño otra vez ante el tuteo entre el director y Harry, pues a los demás los trataba de señores y señoritas-… pues, creo que no estaría mal que dijeran que son unos alumnos de intercambio provenientes de un internado en Australia, llamado "Phoenix", y que estarán aquí por un tiempo indeterminado, ¿les parece? Bueno, de todos modos, en el almuerzo de mañana yo los voy a presentar. Por lo pronto, como son de la casa Gryffindor, ustedes tendrán que tomar el cuarto que está al lado del de Harry y sus compañeros, y usted, señorita Evans, podrá dormir en la misma habitación que la señorita Granger, ya que hay un lugar, ¿no es así?

La castaña asintió.

-Pues bien, resuelto este asunto, creo que todos deberían irse a la cama, ya es muy tarde y mañana las clases comienzan muy tempranos. Por lo pronto, ustedes…-señaló al cuarteto –utilizarán todos los libros del Colegio y se les será avisado a todos los profesores de su condición.

-De acuerdo, señor… Vamos-ordenó Hermione.

Salieron todos del despacho del director.

-Bueno, pudo habernos ido peor… -comentó James, como si nada-… nos pudo haber castigado…

-Eres un insensato, Potter…-gruñó Lily. Harry sonrió significativamente a sus amigos, quienes le devolvieron la sonrisa.

-¡Mira quién habla, la "Prefecta Perfecta" que le hace caso a los Merodeadores…! –replicó Sirius.

-¡Nadie te habla, Black!

-¡No le grites a Sirius…!

-¡No te metas, Potter!

-¡Son los tres insoportables…! –Gritó Remus -¿No podrían siquiera intentar…?

-¡NO! –dijeron los tres.


End file.
